A Summer to Last a Lifetime
by flipflops27
Summary: This is a continuation of the third book about Belly's life with Conrad and the rest of their friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone that takes their time to read this! I noticed that a lot of these fanfics are all after the second book instead of continuing the last, so I thought, why not just continue it. I was inspired by an amazing fanfic that continued the book.  
This is my second fanfic, I hope this one is good and you enjoy it! Please please please leave me reviews so I can see if I need to do something differently, I cannot write well without it. Also, leave me ideas for future chapters.  
ALL RIGHTS GO TO JENNY HAN (an amazing writer)! THEY ARE NOT MINE!

For all of you that do not know, _We'll Always Have Summer _ended with Belly studying abroad in Spain, receiving hand-written letters and little gifts from Conrad. In the very end, Conrad and Belly are married and Jeremiah has a girlfriend.

BELLY POV  
Conrad and I are just married. I have to say, it was definitely the best day of my life. It all feels so right, Conrad carrying me into the water- me in my dress and Conrad in his tux- everyone waiting for us at the reception hall, and most of all, my mother, father, and Mr. Fisher's full blessing. Even though I wish Susannah was here more than anything, this day is perfect.

We're young… and wet. I found two towels in the back of Conrad's car and handed one to him.

He asks me, "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this," he took my hand in his as we started to drive.

At the reception hall, Taylor and Anika ushered me into a side room and Jeremiah and Steven did the same for Conrad. We held the reception at the Cousins' Country Club. I'd been in here a couple times with my mother and Susannah and when Jeremiah used to work here. Conrad used to work here too, so I'm sure he knows where he is going. Me, I didn't even know these rooms existed. We walked in and Anika shut the door. A dress bag was hanging on a hook in the corner of the room.

"What's that?" Do I really have to put on another dress?

"This," Taylor went over to the bag, "is your reception dress that your mom, Anika, and I went shopping for a couple weeks ago."

"Really? You didn't have to do that."

"Look at yourself," she motioned to my sopping wet hair and dress. "Yes, we really did." Anika giggled.

"Alright. Can I at least see it?"

"In a minute. You don't have time to take a shower so Anika is going to blow-dry your hair while I re-do your make-up." Taylor moved me next to a chair in front of a mirror. "Put this on," she handed me a robe.

"Yes, ma'am." I took my dress off and put the lavender silk robe on then sat in the chair.

Immediately, the blow-dryer was on and Taylor was rummaging around in her make-up bag. She pulled a wash cloth and walked to the sink in the other corner of the room. When she walked back over, the wash cloth was warm against my face. Taylor knows my love/hate relationship with any type of powders so all that was applied to my face was eye liner, eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss.

"There, beautiful!" Taylor was examining me in the mirror.

"You can use blush, people don't need to see how much I'm blushing."

Taylor brought out the blush right away and started smoothing it on. Anika finally turned off the blow-dryer. Taylor and Anika shared a look of pure mischief.

'Voila!" they said together.

I thought they were done until Taylor asked, "How do you want your hair? Curly? Straight? Up? Down? Both? Braided?"

"Can you start at my ear and French braid over the crown of my head? When you get to my other ear, do a waterfall braid across the back and leave it straight."

"Right away." Taylor went to work right away, working fast. Ten minutes later, I was ready for the dress.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Taylor walked over to the dress bag and unzipped it. It was long, like a prom dress, and a very bright blue with sequins at the waist.

"You remembered!" I had been eying this dress at the mall for a while now.

"Strapless and everything!"

Anika held the dress as I stepped in and Taylor zipped me up.

"Ready?" Taylor grabbed her and my purse.

"Wait! Where did you put your bouquet?" Taylor is currently single, but she caught the bouquet I threw.

"My mom quickly dropped it off at the summer house." Then, Anika opened the door and I walked out to see Conrad waiting on the dance floor in a baby blue button-down and khakis. The room was deathly silent. The dance floor was set up at the back of the room so I had to walk through all of the friends and family to join him for our first dance. Some faces I picked out were my mother and father, both of Taylor's parents and her sisters, Jeremiah, Steven, Marcie, Katie, Shay, and Joy. Marcie and Katie are childhood friends and Shay and Joy are college friends.

All heads were turned, most of them towards me. I guess that's what happens when you're the bride at a wedding. Slowly, I made my way to the front of the room. Conrad took my hand and the deejay played our song, "Stay". Mid-way through the song, the music stopped. All of our guests look confused except for the people in the wedding party. The bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way to the dance floor. Taylor, my maid of honor, was in front with my bridesmaids- Anika, Shay, Joy, Marcie, Katie, Blair, Claire, Steven's girlfriend, and Valerie, Jeremiah's girlfriend- following close behind. They were all wearing identical dark blue cocktail dresses. She stopped next to me. At the same time, Jere, Con's best man, was walking with the groomsmen-Steven, Clay, Noah (Anika's boyfriend who has become close with us), Logan (Cousins friend), Jake, Aaron, Ryan, and Mike (all college friends)- towards Conrad. They all wore identical dark blue polo shirts with black dress pants. We stood facing each other.

My mother called out, "Let's do this!" Everyone started laughing.

Right away, the deejay was playing the "Harlem Shake", our starting song. Everyone on the dance floor started dancing. The deejay cut the track and played "The Wobble". All the men moved off the floor to let us have room. When we finished and moved off, the guys danced the "Cotton Eye Joe". We are having a dance-off, something that we have been going to dance classes all together for the past 3 months for. Now, my parents, Mr. Fisher and Conrad's aunt, and Taylor's parents all moved on to the floor. "Teach Me How To Dougie" blared on the speakers and all the parents started dancing to it. Half-way through their song, "At Last" came on and they were all slow dancing. At the end of their song, we went back on, the girls, to dance to "I Will Always Love You". After us, the boys danced to "Can't Help Falling in Love with You". We figured that since we did a group fast dance, girls fast dance, boys fast dance, parents fast and slow dance, girls slow dance, and guys slow dance, we had to do a group slow dance. Whoever they walked up the aisle with, they dance with. It was me and Conrad, Valerie and Jeremiah, Claire and Steven, Anika and Noah, Taylor and Jake, Shay and Aaron, Joy and Mike, Marcie and Ryan, Katie and Clay, and Blair and Logan. Our song was "Because You Loved Me". We had a really great time doing it. At the end, the deejay announced that the winner will be up to the guests, whichever team gets the most applause wins.

"Girls team!" We got quite a bit of applause.

"Boys team!" The whole room echoed with their claps, guess I lost. I'm not sad because it was a really good time.

We decided on chicken, pasta, or scallops for dinner. Everyone sat down at their assigned tables, awaiting their meals. There were 15 people per table. At our table, it was me, Conrad, Jeremiah, Valerie, Taylor, Jake, Steven, Claire, Anika, Noah, my parents, Taylor's parents, and Mr. Fisher. At another table were Shay, Aaron, Joy, Mike, Marcie, Ryan, Katie, Clay, Blair, Logan, Taylor's two sisters, and other Cousins friends Kelly, Jackson, and Brandon.

Conrad and I shared the scallops, neither of us were very hungry. It took about an hour for everyone to finish eating, and when they did we made our way to the cake. It's a four tier carrot cake with cream cheese frosting, just like I'd always wanted. Conrad and I cut the cake while everyone took pictures. By the time most people were gone, it was one in the morning. The only people left were the bridesmaids and groomsmen, who are staying in the hotel around the corner and my parents and Mr. Fisher and Taylor's parents, who were also staying at that hotel. I can just imagine what kind of a night will go on in that hotel. Almost everyone is planning on staying or two nights. We all continued dancing until three, when we were all exhausted. Janitors were coming in tomorrow morning and we are returning with all the people staying in the hotel tomorrow at two to open our wedding gifts.

The night is finally over. Well, the wedding at least. It's just me and Conrad at the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey everyone, what did you think of the first chapter? Was it boring or interesting? Let me know what you want to see more or less of and new ideas!

CONRAD POV  
The wedding was absolutely amazing; I can't believe I'm finally married to the girl of my dreams. Now, we have the whole night to ourselves at the summer house.

"Are you ready to go home?" Belly and I were the only ones left at the club.

"More than ready."

We got in my car and drove the short ten minutes to the house. I grabbed the spare key under the flower pot full of roses and unlocked the door. Inside, it smelled like the ocean and the sun, if that's possible. What amazes me is how impeccably clean it is, my dad must have hired a service to clean before tonight. I looked in the fridge and found champagne, strawberries, and bottled water. Belly walked over to the counter and I moved behind her so I could put my arms around her. She smells like vanilla and watermelon, which is a very delicious combination.

I could feel her smiling. In her ear, I said, "Isn't this dress uncomfortable? Maybe you should take it off."

She turned around and kissed me. "Where would you like to go?"

"Do you want to go into my bedroom or yours?"

"Are you insisting we room together?" She had a playful smirk on her face.

"If I'm not then, Isabel, I have no clue what I'm doing."

"Follow me." She took me down the hallway and past her bedroom. We were standing at the entrance of mine.

"How come you chose my room, I thought you liked how comfy your bed was and how it made you feel older."

"One, I don't need to feel older anymore, 23 is old enough. Two, I don't think the bed will be the thrill ride tonight. And three, when we were younger, I was never allowed in your bedroom, you were always moody little Conrad who kept to himself. I like how were keeping to ourselves now."

As soon as I walked into the bedroom, I sat on the bed and took my time taking off my shoes and socks. I stood up and hung my jacket properly. Belly unbuttoned my shirt and slowly slid it to the ground. I could see the desire in her eyes. Gently, she stuck out her hand and ran it along my muscles. I shivered under her touch.

After a minute, she withdrew her hand. She reached behind her to find the zipper. "Let me do that for you."

I went over to her and undid her zipper. Her dress slid into a puddle at her feet. Her skin was practically glowing she was so tan. Next, she unlatched my belt and pulled down my pants. I was rock-hard and she knew it. Her hand reached down to stroke me but I caught it. "Not yet."

I unclasped her bra and let her tender breasts hang free. Her tits were sticking outright. I took one between my fingers. "Did I do this to you?" She let out a groan. I bent down and took one in my mouth.

BELLY POV

Oh my god! I don't know how much longer I can take this; Conrad is driving me to complete pleasure. I pulled his hair. "I can't take this anymore!"

"What, this?" He slowly moved his hand to the hem of my panties and traced around. He moved his hand down so it tugged at my skimpy clothing. I parted my legs so when he pulled harder, they fell to the floor.

Suddenly, Conrad picked me up like I was a feather and laid me down on his bed. He took one finger and slipped it inside. He gradually got to two and then three and I knew for a fact I couldn't take it anymore. "Conrad!"

"Mmmmm?"

I looked at him with pleading eyes, "I need you! All of you!"

He granted my wish and dropped his boxers. "Do you want me to use a condom?"

"Are you serious? Hell, no. We don't have to worry about getting pregnant because I get a shot for it."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

He climbed on top of me and slowly pushed in. I winced at the feeling of taking in his size.

"Are you okay?"

I smiled up at him. "Perfect."


End file.
